Flexible circuits and assemblies are often used as connectors in various applications of electronics equipment, such as printers, computers, monitors and the like. Such circuits offer a benefit over previously used rigid circuit boards in both flexibility and space savings.
Where LEDs are attached to flexible circuits and assemblies, an attachment technique may be utilized. Various dies attachment techniques have been used for, e.g., flip chip dies, including attachment using solder bump and eutectic bonding, which are attractive due to the need for less attachment material (and correspondingly, lower cost) and performance and better reliability. Eutectic bonding generally takes place through inter-metallic bonding of gold and tin. However, despite the advantages of the bonding process, it requires a high level of placement accuracy between die pads and the LED being attached.